Memories Untold
by Devilish One
Summary: Was just originally a kool idea floating around my head so I decided to put it down on paper. It's what I think would happen if another character was to be added to the mix of characters in the world of Harry Potter in the Trio's sixth year. Welcome Reia.
1. Hogwarts Express

(Author's note) First of all thank-you for reading my story and possibly review it, but a review (thank- you silverpheonix2) brought to my attention something I forgot to place somewhere in the story. Reia is supposed to be a Mary-Sue (a perfect character). I originally wrote this story a lot different but I changed it to what it has become intentionally. Again thank-you for reading my story and please review my story (/Author's note)

Devilish One

**:. Chapter 1 – Hogwarts Express .:**

"Ah… it feels good to be going back to Hogwarts, doesn't it Harry." Asked Ron

"Yeah, it does. I think that was the longest summer ever though." Harry replied "Every time I turned a corner or opened a door I expected to see Voldemort waiting to get his revenge on me."

"Well at least you now know why you have to stay with the Dursleys now." Hermione added

"Yeah but still" Harry started before their compartment door opened, interrupting him.

"Hi, my name is Reia." A beautiful tall blonde girl with mysterious blue eyes said, as she stepped into the compartment and held out her hand to the infamous trio of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "I'm new this year and do you think I could sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure Reia, I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione replied shaking Reia's hand "and the two drooling guys are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"We are not drooling" exclaimed Ron, turning a bright red matching his hair "merely observing the new student, I'm Ron by the way."

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry said taking Reia's hand in his own "and welcome to Hogwarts, I'm sure you will love it here and of course you can sit with us."

"Thanks Harry. I am really nervous." Reia said, actually looking a little petrified as she removed her hand from Harry's, sat down next to the window and looked out into the darkness.

"So which Magical Academy are you transferring from Reia?" asked Hermione.

"I'm transferring from a public school in London actually." Reia replied looking down at her folded hands in her lap "This is going to be my first year in a magic school like Hogwarts."

"But how is that possible?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. Hermione continued "I mean you're the same age as us and we're starting our 6th year. What year are you going to be start in Reia?"

"I've been taking private magic lesson since I was 11 and Professor Dumbledore stated in my letter that I would be in the 6th year and would be placed in my house upon arrival. So I guess I'm going to have classes with you then." Reia said smiling, her blue eyes glinting a little with pride knowing she was entering the wizarding world 5 years late.

"Private magic lessons… I've never heard of private magic lessons before." Ron stated "and I've lived in the wizarding world my whole life!"

"Gee Ron, just because you live in the magical world your whole life doesn't mean you know everything…" Hermione started before she was being interrupted.

"Look boys, the trio of mudblood girls added another mudblood chick" Malfoy sneered to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy don't even start." Harry threatened "Just because you're a Prefect doesn't mean shit to me, I will hurt you."

"Really Potter, you must really watch that mouth of yours. It's really going to get you into trouble one day" Draco said "and such language in the presence of another lady"

"Sorry about that miss…" Draco said ignoring Harry's threats and turning towards Reia and offering his hand and turning on his charm

"Reia… Reia Delano" Reia replied taking his handout of curtsy. This guy obviously didn't get along with her new friends and he seemed very rude indeed.

"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you Reia" Draco continued withdrawing his hand and offering his arm "would you like to come and join me and my friends in our compartment instead of sharing one with these lowlifes. We can show you the right people associate with"

"No thank you, I'm fine were I am." Reia said disliking Draco more and more with each passing second "and I think I am capable of picking the right people to be my friends. I mean after all, I am a woman and also according to you I'm a mudblood." Reia and Hermione started laughing.

"Fine, but we will see about that" Draco retorted turning a little red as he turned sharply and walked out the door, Crabe and Goyle following suite.

"Who was that?" asked Reia after her giggles had subsided "I mean what was that all about"

"Draco comes from what you would call a pureblood wizard family, and is filthy rich. Combine those two factors with his father and boom, Draco." Hermione answered "And if you don't do what he thinks is right, you automatically become lower then him. Or you could have done absolutely done nothing at all and just you as a person could make him think he is above you." She added with distaste.

"He's a bloody idiot if you ask me" Ron remarked

As the conversation continued Reia looked out into the darkness again as they pulled into the train station. This was going to be one interesting year in and out side classes. She pulled on her cloak to protect her against the cold rain and silently hoped that she had made the right decision in coming to Hogwarts, but she hoped more to find out who she really was…


	2. Arriving and Sorting

**.:Chapter 2 – Arriving and Sorting :.**

As Reia rode in the thestral pulled carriage with her new friends heading towards the school, she tried to forget that she was years behind her new friends and just tried to enjoy her first night at Hogwarts before the schoolwork began. When she entered the Entrance hall she was immediately pulled aside by Professor McGonagall and told to wait for the first years. She bid goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and waited by the grand staircase. Fifteen minutes later she was greeted by thoroughly soaked first years and Hagrid. Standing a good foot taller then the tallest first year she followed them into the Great hall towards the staff table, into the sea of black robes and whispers about herself.

Once the Sorting Hat had sung its song the sorting began. Not being a first year, Reia stood of to the side waiting for all the others to go and she felt her face get warmer and warmer the longer she stood there. Finally she heard her name. The sorting hat fell below her eyes blocking her view of the great hall and her peers. Suddenly she heard a voice in her ear as if it was a whisper. "_Hmmm, I see a longing to belong and to find true friends. But I also see courage and bravery of heart_._ You could do great things if placed in the right house_. _The question is then Slytherin or Gryffindor_?" The Sorting Hat said taking a moment before yelling "_Gryffindor!_" to the entire hall.

There was an eruption of applause and the hat was pulled off her head and she walk as calmly as she could towards the Gryffindor table to take her place.

"Oh I am so glad you were placed in Gryffindor with us!" Exclaimed Hermione and she hugged Reia after she had sat down.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to have so many promising faces this year" Nearly Headless Nick said and smiled at the first year beside him.

There was a tapping of a glass and all attention was turned towards the middle of the staff table were the Headmaster was standing ready to speak. "Quiet please." He started "I would like to first say welcome to Hogwarts and that we have a special student joining us this year as you already have noticed. Reia please stand up" Reia complied and nervously smiled at her peers "This is Reia Delano. Please make her feel at home here, Thank You Reia.Tuck In!" As Dumbledore and Reia sat down all of the golden plates were suddenly filled with deliciously smelling and looking food before them.

"I think that's the most I have ever eaten" claimed Ron after the last bit of food disappeared from the plates before them

"You say that every year Ron and I have yet to see any proof of that" Hermione said as she sat back.

"Now that the feast is over, time for some announcements. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you for the four-hundred-and-sixty-fourth time that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. Also first-years ought to know, along with some of the older students," looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione as he continued "that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students." All three of them just smiled at each other and tried not to burst into fits of laughter "Also I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who was kind enough to decide to take the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts postion.

Once Dumbledore dismissed the school, Ron and Hermione left Harry and Reia alone to head towards the Gryffindor house to do their prefect duties.

"So how you feeling Reia?" asked Harry as the climbed the stair and entered a hidden passage way.

"Full, tired, excited and scared all at once" laughed Reia "but it's all good."

"That's good." Harry said as he stopped "I'm glad your enjoying yourself… hey can I ask you another question?

"You just did, but sure" Laughed Reia as she stopped too and leaned against the wall "shoot."

"Do you, or did you have a boyfriend at your last school?" he asked hoping to hear what he wanted.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago" She replied when Harry's face fell "Why, you interested?" Reia said leaning forward.

"A little." Harry said as he leaned forward a little too "I mean you are very beautiful and sweet from what I can tell."

"Just a little?" Reia asked as she leaned forward a bit more.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Neville Longbottom asked as he passed the two. He was completely oblivious to what could have been happening and to what he was interrupting.

"Um, nothing much how was your summer?" Harry asked looking into Reia's blue eyes. Reia not sure what to do looked down and away before looking back before locking eyes with Harry.

"Pretty good" Neville said as he started to continue walking on.

Deciding it was a probably a good idea, Harry and Reia followed Neville to the portrait of the Fat Lady and entered the loud and bustling Gryffindor common room.

"Well, goodnight. Sleep well Reia" Harry said and he walked away towards the boy's dormitory staircase acting as if nothing might have just happened between Reia and himself in the passage way.

"Goodnight Harry" Reia replied while smiling and shaking her head 'Boys.'


	3. Truth and Lies PartI The Present

**.:Chapter 3 – Truth and Lies (Part I) :.**

"Twinkies" Reia said the following afternoon as she stood in front of the gargoyles that guarded the staircase up to Dumbledore's office. She had received a note from the headmaster during her first class Transfiguration that morning summoning her to his office at lunch.

As she entered the circular office she was amazed at the sight of Fawkes and the magnificence of the office itself. "Good afternoon, Reia" Dumbledore said from behind his desk startling Reia.

"Good afternoon Professor" Reia choked out.

"I bet your wondering why you're here." Dumbledore continued from behind his half-moon spectacles.

Reia shook her head in agreement because she had a lump in her throat.

"Especially since I have brought you here now at the age of 16 instead of at the age of 11 like everyone else. That I had arranged all of your private studies with Professor Wagner and Professor Lupin."

Reia shook her head again in agreement still.

"I'm glad that you decided to come when you received you letter for you are indeed a very special and important young lady. First off to the wizarding world now that Lord Voldemort has indeed returned and second of all because of you family relations."

"But Professor how can my family be important? I don't even know who they are. I've been adopted since I could remember" Reia said after a moment.

"Alas, I do though child"

"You do?" Reia's stomach lurched

"Yes I do. You weren't actually adopted merely placed with another family to protect you. You actually belong to an old pureblood wizarding family, the Malfoys, who are very important to this community in every way."

"I'm related to Draco!" Reia exclaimed thinking back to the train ride the day before and how he had been somewhat hitting on her. 'Gross' she thought 'my cousin was hitting on me"

"You've already met your brother?"

"My what!" Reia exclaimed now and her stomach rebelling with the thought of her brother hitting on her.

"Your twin brother to be exact"

"My twin what!" Reia exclaimed again "you mean to tell me that not only am I a Malfoy but that I spent my whole life think I was an only child only to find out I'm actually a twin!"

"Yes"

"Arrgg!" Reia said, sinking into the left chair in front of Dumbledore's desk as there was a knock at the door thinking to herself 'this can't get any worse'

"Enter" Dumbledore said

The door opened fully and revealed two tall blonde figures standing in the doorway. Reia instantly recognized the shorter one as Draco, but she didn't recognize the other.

"Hello Lucious, Draco" Dumbledore said nodding and gestured towards the two other empty chair in front of his desk "please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Reia as you've already met Draco, I would like to introduce you to your father Lucious Malfoy."

"Hello Reia, it has been a long time." Lucious said walking up to Reia and staring from his icy blue eyes down his long elegant nose at his long lost daughter.


End file.
